


Primitive Urges

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism, cavegirl, vague brush with Buffy/Giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cave!Buffy pursues some basic human needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primitive Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Choose Your Author challenge on Livejournal. Originally published October 20, 2004.

Home.

Instinct guided her, returning her unerringly to home and safety. She had woken up in the strange cave with soft floors, Willow, her friend Willow, asleep on the raised floor next to her. She trusted Willow, Willow was family, but the whole place made her feel uncertain, unsafe. So she let instinct take her, guide her towards the security of home.

Lights shone by the entrance of her mother’s house. She tried to get in, but she wasn’t able to pass the entrance. She knew she was strong enough to break it down, but there was an easier way, one very familiar to her. She turned and caught the edge of the roof, swinging herself up smoothly onto the canted surface and climbing up to her window.

A soft, guttural sound caught her attention just as she was about to lift the sash. She paused and looked around, but couldn’t see anyone. A moment later, she heard it again, a muffled woman’s cry, coming from somewhere nearby and up near her level.

On soft animal feet, she crossed the roof to the windows at the far end.

They were mating.

Mother and Father, tangled together, the bedclothes in chaos around them. Buffy could hear the faint murmur of voices through the glass, the occasional sharp cries of surprise and delight. She watched Father’s long back, his soft muscles covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his ass flexing and releasing, his thighs shifting definition with each downward thrust. Mother wrapped her legs around his hips, her fingers digging into his shoulders as though driving him on.

Buffy felt a slow, itchy tickle creep through her body, her heart rate increasing as her breath came in shorter and shorter gasps. She knew they’d done this before. They must have. She was here, wasn’t she? Wasn’t that where people came from? Mothers and Fathers mated and then there were children. She was their child, so they must have done this before..] But a part of her was still surprised to see them like this.

The rest of her wanted to see more.

She had never thought of Father like this. He was safe and strong and stern, but never had she seen him as so virile. He moved like a predator, graceful, sleek and strong, and the sounds he drew from Mother with each stroke made Buffy uncomfortable between her legs. She slipped her hand beneath her clothes and nearly cried out in relief at the contact as her fingers slid through her wet place. The more she touched, the more uncomfortable she became, but it felt so good she didn’t stop, her eyes fixed on the couple in the room.

Father bent low and put his arms around Mother, and suddenly they were rolling across the bed until she ended up on top with a laugh and a toss of her heavy hair. Now Buffy could observe her mother’s shape, follow the soft curve of her waist to where the flare of her hips expanded as she straddled him. He reached up to palm her breasts, and Buffy could see the fullness of them appear and disappear against his broad hands as Mother moved up and down faster and faster.

Mother leaned forward, bringing their bodies closer, and Buffy watched in fascination as the long length of Father’s cock appeared and disappeared between Mother’s flexing thighs. Buffy’s fingers flew as the two of them quickened their pace. Something let go inside her, and she whimpered as relief flooded through her at the same time Father clutched at Mother’s ass and thrust up one last time, holding her tight as she bucked against him. Finally they all collapsed, Buffy leaning her forehead against the cool glass while the two inside held each other.

Father pulled Mother down into his arms and kissed the top of her head as the two began talking quietly. Buffy watched them, but the knot in her gut was building again. She pushed the window open silently and slipped in, moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

“Me now.”

Mother and Father shouted in surprise, scrambling out opposite sides of the bed. Buffy tracked Father, moving closer to him. “Buffy! Did something happen? Why are you here?”

“Buffy want,” she insisted, moving closer.

“Buffy, stop that! What’s wrong with you?” Mother sounded upset.

Father reached out and grabbed Mother’s arm, drawing her around behind him. “Joyce, don’t. She’s had an accident and isn’t quite herself.”

“Oh god, Rupert! Will she be alright?”

“Of course she will, won’t you, Buffy?” He stepped towards her hesitantly. “You went home with Willow, do you remember? Did something happen to Willow? Is that why you’re here?”

“Buffy wanted home,” she said shortly. “Now Buffy want mate. Father mate Buffy.”

“Buffy!” Mother sounded shocked, but Father held her back.

“Buffy, I understand that . . .people like you have different sexual taboos, but I can’t have sex with you. I’m your mother’s . . . mate.”

“Buffy want mate!”

“And I’m sure someday you’ll find the right person. But tonight you aren’t in a good state of mind to be making those kinds of choices. You should go back to the dorm . . .”

But she didn’t hear him. “Find mate.” His suggestion made the most sense. “Buffy find good mate.” And she threw herself back out the window, hitting the ground in a roll to run off, the sound of her name following after her.

She didn’t know how long she ran. There were no people about, no one she could consider for a mate. When she reached the stone filled field, she slowed. She knew this place, knew it was dangerous, and she wasn’t armed. She moved cautiously, staying close to the trees.

She was almost out when she saw him vault over the wall and land nimbly inside, then start striding confidently across the field, a stick of fire in his mouth.

She followed him silently.

He hesitated once, almost looking back over his shoulder. She froze, but after a moment he shook his head and moved on, his white hair shining in the dark.

They were well into the middle of the field, nearer the built stone caves, when he finally turned around. “Come out, come out, Slayer. I know you’re back there.”

She stepped out of the shadows, standing before him proudly.

“You have a bad day, pet?” He cocked his head to the side. “You look like hell.”

“Buffy mate.”

He blinked. Twice. “Come again?”

“Buffy mate. You mate with Buffy.”

“You’re off your nut,” he scoffed, but he sounded uncertain.

She stalked forward. “You not want to mate with Buffy?”

His eyes slid up and down her body, his tongue slipping out to run over his lips. “I wouldn’t say that . . .”

She was on him in an instant, her mouth latching onto his as her legs wrapped around his waist to rub her center against his growing manhood.

He resisted at first, obviously confused. But when he turned to slam her against the trunk of a nearby tree, grinding their hips together even harder, Buffy knew she had found her mate.

 

 

It was an uncomfortable meeting.

Mom sat in the armchair with Giles behind her, while Buffy sat on the couch with her hands knotted in her lap. She couldn’t look at them, for a multitude of reasons. That they’d been having sex, that she’d watched them having sex, that she’d gotten herself off watching them have sex (which she was _never_ going to tell them!), that she’d actually propositioned Giles. And then what had happened after . . . She closed her eyes. “I am so, so sorry.”

“Oh, baby, so am I.” Mom’s voice was just as strained and uncomfortable as hers was. “We never wanted you to find out like that.”

“I never would have . . . if I hadn’t . . .”

“I understand. Rupert explained it all to me.”

“You mustn’t blame yourself, Buffy,” Giles chimed in, his voice compassionate. “You didn’t have your full faculties about you. We know you didn’t invade our privacy maliciously.”

Buffy almost laughed. Some of her faculties had seemed pretty full.

“How long?” she asked quietly, stealing a glance at them.

“About three months,” Giles admitted.

“After you went away to school,” Mom explained gently, “we started meeting for coffee occasionally, just to talk about you. Coffee turned into dinner, and dinner eventually turned into . . . well, it turned into something more. I’m sure you don’t need the details.”

“No, I got the picture last night.” She paused, twisting her fingers together. “Things . . . between the two of you last night, it looked pretty serious. Is it?”

Mom glanced up a Giles uncertainly and then down at her own hands. “It hasn’t gotten L-word serious, if that’s what you’re asking. But I think it’s fairly serious.”

Giles reached down and took Mom’s hand in his own, meeting her surprised eyes with a look that spoke volumes. “It’s very serious.”

Mom turned away, her face flushing brilliant but a soft smile about her lips.

Giles looked at Buffy, still holding her mom’s hand. “Is this going to be a problem for you?” His tone told her clearly that he didn’t give a damn if it was.

Somehow that made her feel better.

She sighed. “No, of course not. I love you both. I just want you to be happy. Just . . . you just have to give me some time to get over the squick factor. I mean, you’re old, you aren’t supposed to be having sex.”

They both raised their eyebrows at the same time, the same knowing smile on both their faces.

Buffy turned away, her face flaming again.

“So what happened to you last night?” Giles asked, taking pity on her and changing the subject, still holding Mom’s hand as he sat on the arm of her chair, both of them now more relaxed. “All of us searched most of the night, but we couldn’t find you anywhere.”

She tried to keep her expression innocent. “I don’t remember most of it. A lot of running around, mostly. I woke up in the cemetery at sunrise and staggered home. Not much to tell.”

But she gathered her collar closer, hiding the bite marks a vampire only gave to his mate in the heat of passion.

Just the thought made her tremble.


End file.
